P.S. I Lo...
P.S. I Lo... is the 20th episode of Season 1 on The WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis When Rory (Alexis Bledel) discovers that Lorelai (Lauren Graham) and her teacher Max (guest star Scott Cohen) are seeing each other again and that Lane (Keiko Agena) and Dean (Jared Padalecki) are bonding as study partners, she blows up at her mom and escapes to her grandparents' house. After Lorelai angrily confronts Dean and discovers the real reason behind her daughter's break-up, she is left to worry that she has taught Rory to fear commitment. Plot After Lorelai and Max secretly make a date for Saturday night, we find Rory and Lane outside Doose's Market, the place where Dean works. Lane went in solo for Rory, so she wouldn't have to see her floppy-haired ex-boyfriend. Heartache is successfully avoided when Lane announces that Dean wasn't even working that day. So, now Rory can mark down the day in her little calendar, you know, the one containing all the places and times where Dean will or won't be. Even though she at first pretends such a calendar doesn't exist, Rory can't hide the truth from her best bud and in fact, is grateful that Lane gave her the lowdown. Now, Wednesdays are safe at Doose's. Meanwhile, Lorelai bumps into Luke in town as he's coming out of a cat craft shop. He bought Rachel cat potholders for her birthday. Lorelai is horrified. He cannot, under any circumstances, give her potholders. After much cajoling, he agrees to let Lorelai shop for him at the mall (he is morally and politically opposed to malls) so that Rachel will have a nice gift for her birthday, and Luke won't end up in the dog house. Later, a Lane's house, Dean comes a knocking. Apparently, they are science partners and have to work on a project together (totally unbeknownst to Rory). Mrs. Kim freaks when she spots a boy in the house and makes them sit in the kitchen where she can keep an eye on them both. Lane and Dean try to get down to business but can't deny that it's kind of weird because of the whole Rory thing. Dean starts asking some questions about her, but Lane thinks it's best to have a no-talk-about-Rory policy. Although, she does tell him that she can't go into the market (a fact that clearly makes him pleased; hey, it means she cares). And she also asks Dean if he thinks he and Rory will ever get back together (so much for that policy!). He doesn't get a chance to answer because Rory makes a surprise appearance. Can you say awkward? Rory bolts, Lane goes after her, but it's no use. Rory is totally upset and just can't deal. As for Lane, well, she feels like crap. The next morning, Rory doesn't really want to get out of bed and is totally cranky and crabby. Lorelai tries to cheer her up by telling her to blow off school to head to the mall. Rory is not in the mood and no matter what Lorelai has to say; Rory just can't shake the funk she's in. Later that day, Lorelai comes in with tons of bags, containing lots of gifts for Rachel, including the book Out of Africa and a new leather camera bag. But she also got a bunch of new clothes…for Luke. Huh? Luke starts freaking out big time and demands that Lorelai take it back. She thinks it would be nice if, just once, he didn't look like a lumberjack from Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, but Luke absolutely refuses. At Chilton, Rory is totally distracted in class; she can't seem to pay attention at all. Paris makes some snide comments before Mr. Medina (Max) takes Rory aside to ask her what's up. As they talk, it comes out that he knows about the breakup. Rory is horrified. She didn't even know that Lorelai and Max were talking, and couldn't they come up with another topic of conversation? Max says it's no biggie; heck, they're not even dating, even though he and Lorelai have a tentative date for Saturday. At this point, Rory's heard enough. She bolts out of class, utterly disappointed in her mom's betrayal. Back at the diner, Lorelai has miraculously coaxed Luke into trying on the new duds. When he comes out, Luke feels ridiculous but looks fabulous. As Lorelai is putting a belt on Luke, Rachel walks in and there's major awkwardness going on. Why is Lorelai dressing Rachel's boyfriend? After a few stutters and lame explanations, Lorelai leaves and Luke changes. Rachel just stands there totally baffled. Over at the bus stop, Lane is waiting for Rory with two cups of java and one big apology. Rory tells Lane that she doesn't have to treat her like a baby. But Lane didn't want to make her bud any sadder than she already was. The mere mention of Dean depresses Rory, so what was Lane supposed to do? Bottom line is that the truth is always better and it only hurts more when Lane lies to protect Rory. Lane thinks she had good intentions, but Rory is still mad. So when Lane says that she's seeing Dean again tonight and over the weekend, Rory just says fine and walks away. Just then, Lorelai comes walking up and demands to know the lowdown. Why is Rory in such a lousy mood and when is she going snap out of it? This comment releases the floodgates. Rory lets it fly about Max and his little after-school talk. And exactly when was Lorelai going to tell Rory she was dating Max again? Uh-oh. Lorelai then does exactly the wrong thing. Tells Rory that she didn't say anything because she wanted to protect her. Lorelai didn't want to flaunt her and Max in Rory's face right after the break up with Dean. Rory has really had it this time. She starts insulting her mom about her propensity for dysfunctional relationships in a super-sarcastic tone of voice. Lorelai demands an apology, but it isn't happening. Rory just wants to go home. When Lorelai has to stop in Doose's market for some light bulbs, Rory can't go in because it's not Wednesday (meaning Dean is in there). They agree to meet at home, but when Lorelai arrives at the Gilmore house, Rory is nowhere to be found. That's because she's run away to Emily and Richard's home for some much-needed solace. While Richard pays the cab driver, Emily gets the scoop from Rory. Rory tells her grandma about the fight with Lorelai, and gets an invite to stay the night. Rory can basically have whatever she wants; Emily is clearly pleased as a peach that Rory came to see her in this time of need. Back at home, Lorelai is in a total panic. Sookie and Max come over to help and offer comfort; but the mystery is solved when Emily calls Lorelai to tell her that Rory is safe and sound. When Lorelai demands to talk to Rory, Emily thinks it's best to give Rory some time and as much as Lorelai hates to hear that, she agrees to do it. Now that Lorelai has found Rory, it leaves her and Max to talk about their blossoming relationship. Max is a little upset that Lorelai hasn't told anyone about them. Does that mean something? Lorelai swears it's no big deal, but there's something going on that she's not willing to admit. In the morning, Rory wakes up and has a lovely morning with the grandparents. Their cook, Rosa, is cooking eggs for breakfast and making Rory a homemade lunch. At the diner, Lorelai tells Luke the story, and Luke is the perfect person to confide in. He's just as upset about Rory and totally outraged with Dean for making Rory so miserable. Luke has just the right words of comfort for Lorelai; he's even wearing the belt Lorelai bought. Could these two be any more perfect for each other? Anyway, Lorelai leaves and wanders pass Doose's market, where Dean is working. She goes inside and lets him have it, calling him the scum of the earth. But she's got it all wrong, and Dean is sick and tired of being the bad guy. He tells Lorelai what really happened (i.e., he says "I love you" and she says nothing), making Lorelai look really stupid and feel really bad about her outburst. Lorelai heads to Emily's immediately and goes right up to Rory's room. Rory apologizes and tells her mom why she did what she did. Lorelai understands how Rory feels but they got to keep the lines of communication open, which means it's time to talk about Dean. Lorelai spills the beans are her little confrontation with the floppy-haired jerk, who isn't such a jerk after all. And the bottom line is that Lorelai really hopes that Rory doesn't follow in her mom's footsteps when it comes to commitment. Lorelai's always had a problem with it; but Rory doesn't have to. Sure, it's scary to be in love but it's also really awesome too. Rory appreciates the pep talk, but Lorelai should take her own advice. Mom and daughter leave together, and Rory asks to make a side-trip to Lane's place. They make peace, which makes Lorelai real happy. When she arrives home, Lorelai calls Max and promises to spread the word all around Stars Hollow that she and him are back together. Trivia * When Paris shoves the book off the table in class, a boom mic enters the top of the frame. * When Rory comes to stay at her grandparents' house, a boom mic enters the top of the frame while they are talking in the living room. Category:Gilmore Girls Category:Gilmore Girls episodes